heatherboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Cipher ✦
'' Sometimes we have to see that time is just an illusion, and the world a fun! '' — Jack Cipher. — Jack rules the City of HeatherBound, in which his goal is to make the town "a place of absolute chaotic bliss". He cursed the nebula queen. He is known for his mysterious and comic behavior. He is the main antagonist of Heatherbound, although he does not play a central role yet and only in one scene. '' His real name is unknown (real name is so horrible that it can cause insanity in humans), goes by the name Jack Cipher, Major Jack. It appears everywhere, in small places and main in the book / diary of humans being the main. Jack is one of the most complex characters in history. ✦ '''Appearance ✦ The ''mayor takes on a very noble and fun at his sight. His color theme is Blue, black, white and gold. U''nder his gloves are black hands with shimmering stars and very sharp nails, that have been showed to somehow liquefy when he curses Nebula. '{Her clothes and colors are still under development and doubts, all the colors and details said here, are just a BETA and ideas to use later.} ✦ Outfi'''t ✦ ''{Her clothes and colors are still under development and doubts, all the colors and details said here, are just a BETA and ideas to use later.} ✦ Personality ✦ Jack is a cunning, blasphemous, eccentric, insane, sociopathic, and physically irreverent ''demon who finds most things amusing, particularly if they cause distress or harm to others. He is outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. Though he may come across as simply annoying, he shouldn't be underestimated; for when he is angered, he is a force to be reckoned with as he will unleash his near-omnipotent powers on those unfortunate enough to make him angry. When accused of being insane, Jack proudly agrees with the statement.'' Jack is not one who believes in rules. Instead, he follows his own selfish philosophy which means doing whatever he wants without care for the consequences. He thinks of laws and physics as senseless and displays an irresistible urge to break those rules down by causing absolute chaos however he can. The lives he ruins hold no merit to him and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down. He also sees reality as an "illusion," and values its destruction. When curse Nebula's body, Jack is shown to be rather masochistic, hurting her in various ways for the thrill of it, exclaiming that "pain is hilarious." He seems to have little knowledge about the human body. '' ''Jack is adored by all of his citizens. Jack commands all humans to be killed on sight, and when Nebula doesn't agree with him, he starts to play insult her and express his disdain towards her, then eventually curses her. He likes Heatherbound, Conjuring into whatever form people fear the most, Chaos ,Destruction parties, entertainment events and magic. '' ''At first, Jack seems to be a charming figure, willing to help people with their problems, but this easily changes within minutes of his debut, especially when he reveals his true nature: that of a highly intelligent and manipulative psychopath. He usually speaks with a high-pitched voice with a synthesized effect, but when furious or expressive, it becomes deep and inarticulate similar to traditional demon depictions. However, his voice gets deeper when he is angry. Jack seems to display symptoms of antisocial personality disorder. Symptoms include lying, feeling no remorse, and showing hostility and sadism. He is also looks very masochistic, as he enjoys hurting himself, and has no problem killing or hurting children like The humans group. An expert manipulator and a masterful liar, he is clearly capable of fooling others into trusting him long enough for him to betray them in a heartbeat, and is falsely affable enough to influence others into playing pawns or making deals with him (which he will almost always double-cross to his advantage) mainly nebula. However, while an easily angered madman, he is also highly authoritative, perspicacious, influential and decisive, knowing when to pull out of a fight. when curses nebula, Jack is shown to be far more than simply a sadistic psychopath; he is an extremely calculating and diabolical mastermind. Jack is also known for his complete disregard of rules and morals, as he considers laws and physics to be quite senseless and he doesn't even care about the consequences of his actions that can endanger the fabric of existence, as he considers the idea of destroying the Earth as a mere game to him. He dedicated his own existence of spreading complete chaos and his selfish philosophy of doing whatever he wants without care for consequences. Creator says Jack has a mysterious and embarrassed weakness. '{Some facts / parts are sudden because of new updates.} ' ✦ Biography ✦ It is unknown when he existed and where he came from and what he did, only that he is older than our own entire galaxy. He describes humans as ''"interesting minds in a world imaginary and how actions are unpredictable and think that reality is a wish for your requests." '' Mayor Jack was heard on the radio by Lapin, which is when we first know that he's the one clearly demanding all human beings on sight. In a flashback of Nebula seen later in the second chapter, he talks with the queen in an attempt to change her mind about the exhibition being all about her, and proceeds to curse her when she disagrees. Your birthday and your card related to the deck is unknown. ✦ Relationships ✦ ✦ Nebula His relationship with her is complicated and complex and they seem to know each other well before he curses the queen and has a more complicated relationship than before. ✦ The Cipher File ✦ '''''has a file containing information on Jack Cipher and various sightings of him throughout history. The file contains pictures and a page ripped out of a book, with images. His own surname refers to this file '' Cipher ''. There are also Latin and etherian words. Part of the file is seen in the human group book / diary, The Biggest Puzzle in Jack's Story. In the images, the main thing drawn is the four-pointed star {Star of Bethlehem?} the pages have not yet been released and some part said by the creator will appear. Just this past information. The information was found as Sater flicks through the pages of the book in his explanation of what is really going on in the city. ✦ Trivia ✦ ✦ He is based on Pennybags and mostly Bill Cipher. '' ''✦ His name is a combination of Jack, referring to Jack Skellington, who appears as the protagonist in '' The Nightmare Before Christmas '', and cipher, which is the algorithm for encryption or decryption. ✦ Jack is older than the Universe. In fact, he is older than time itself, as he is at least 1 trillion years old. ✦ Contrary to popular belief, Jack cannot be identified as male or female, as he is a being above the concept of gender or race. He also claims his home dimension has 10 billion different gender identities and there is paperwork involved in determining sexual orientation and he's not exactly been keeping track of his. ✦ Creator claims that Jack once had a family, only now he doesn't have one anymore. ✦ He can invade dreams and can mess up memories and change the personalities of others, rarely. ✦ He can play any instrument. ✦ Powers (List):